


Matching Tattoos

by violentxylophone



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, Dark!Tavros, Established Relationship, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Sober Gamzee, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentxylophone/pseuds/violentxylophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has a surprise for Tavros, and Tavros thinks that nothing could be more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Made for this prompt: http://gamtavficprompts.tumblr.com/image/47287160675

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling adiosToreador (AT) :

CG: FUCK, TAVROS, MY BULGECHOKE OF A MOIRAIL HAS GONE OFF THE DEEP END

CG: HE'S THREATENING US, AND I THINK HE'S COMING FOR YOU!

AT: gAMZEE? hE WOULDN'T HURT ANYBODY.

CG: YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO BUT THEN I SAW WHAT HE DID TO EQUIUS AND NEPETA

CG: HE SAYS HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL AND USE OUR BLOOD AS PAINT

CG: DO NOT LET HIM SNEAK UP ON YOU!

AT: kARKAT I, uH, dON'T APPRECIATE YOU, uH, jOKING LIKE THIS,,, iT'S WRONG, aND THAT IS A, uH, mEAN THING TO DO,,,

CG: I'M NOT JOKING NOOKLICKER!

adiosToreador (AT) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)

It doesn't matter what Karkat says, you know this is nothing more than a mean prank. Gamzee would never hurt anybody. Besides, you knew he was flushed for you. He would never intentionally bring you any harm. But speaking of said matesprit-

terminallyCapricious (TC) began trolling adiosToreador (AT) :

TC: HEY MOTHERFUCKER!

AT: hI, gAMZEE!

TC: bro, i've got a wicked surprise for you

TC: YOU SHOULD MOTHERFUCKIN' COME OVER AND CHECK IT OUT

AT: wELL OK, yOU'RE IN YOUR, uH, rESPITEBLOCK, rIGHT?

TC: yeah bro you know the way

AT: oK, tHEN I GUESS I'LL BE OVER THERE IN, a UH, mINUTE

TC: CATCH YA LATER MOTHERFUCKER!

terminallyCapricious (TC) ceased trolling adiosToreador (AT)

You wonder what surprise Gamzee has in store for you. Knowing him, it will probably be the last thing you'd expect. You walk out the door of your respiteblock, robolegs clanking in the dark hallway. You are the only sound in the corridor, and you can follow the echoes because you know the way by heart. You hum a song that you forgot the lyrics to long ago, happy just to see Gamzee again.

Around a corner, you arrive at your destination. You are so excited to see your matesprit that you fail to observe your surroundings carefully. You step right over the blue and olive stains leading to the door, as if there were nothing there. You briefly consider knocking, but throw out that idea quickly. This place might as well be your second home. You swing open the door and look around the dimly lit room. It's odd, usually Gamzee would be seen immediately, lounging on the horn pile or sitting by a wall, spaced out. You scan the room, but he's nowhere in sight. Shutting the door, and stepping further into the room, you call out his name.

"Gamzee? Are you in here?" The only response is silence and you wonder where he could be. Then the subtle tap of a foot behind you hints as to where the clown is hiding, and you turn around to greet your matesprit.

"Hey Tav." comes a voice from the shadows. He steps out and you gasp. Fresh indigo blood flows from three deep gashes on his face.

"Gamzee, oh my god, are you ok?" You run over and run your hand just underneath the cut by his lips. What could have happened?

"Yeah Tavbro, never been better." You look from the blood to his eyes and immediately know something is off. They're focused on you, and for the first time ever, you feel like he can see into your soul. The gaze is intense, and you are too distracted to notice his sudden movements. For once you are the one spacing out, but reality sets in when you find yourself pinned to the wall, unable to move. Your back is turned towards your matesprit, and your magnificent horns prevent you from facing away from the wall. Gamzee is holding your arms above your head, and your feet are almost off the ground. "Now I've got a surprise for you, motherfucker."

Lost in a fading daze, confusion and curiosity leave you speechless. You're still trying to process what happened; at the same time wondering what your surprise could be. Yet, despite Karkat's earlier warnings, you fail to sense any real danger. Gamzee's hot breath on your collarbone makes you weak, and you're glad he's holding you up. You crane your neck back into his lips, enjoying the quiet moment. You are entranced by him, and let out a half-hearted groan of disappointment when he moves away from your neck. You close your eyes and wait for him to return, but they fly open again when you hear the ripping of fabric, and realize your matesprit is tearing your T-shirt apart.

"Uh, Gamzee, I might need that later..." However, it's an unconvincing argument, and you didn't have any attachment towards that particular shirt anyway. You would curl up in one of Gamzee's shirts later, he wouldn't mind. You lose all ability to care about clothing when he throws your jacket and T-shirt haphazardly onto the floor and begins kissing your back in between your shoulder blades. It's delightful, and you hope his actions are leading towards your surprise. Turns out they do, but not in the way you expect.

You hear a click and in the back of your mind you wonder what the sound could be. But you couldn't have cared less, you were preoccupied with Gamzee. Only when he stopped kissing you and a cold blade was pressed to your shoulder did you realize that the click was the opening of a pocketknife. Then all of the clues from your subconscious suddenly rush to the forefront of your thoughts. Karkat's warning, the darkness, the focus in his eyes behind dripping blood, you stiffened as you realized cause for panic. The blade was lightly traveling in circles on your back; he was tracing invisible patterns into your skin.

Your back tensed and tears formed in your eyes, wondering what Gamzee would do next. You jumped when he leaned over to whisper in your ear, "Tav, if you tense up it's going to motherfuckin hurt a lot more than if you'd relax." But how could you relax? You wouldn't know it by looking at his skinny frame, but Gamzee was actually quite strong. You were immobilized against a wall with a knife pressed into your back, by the one person whom you thought would never hurt you.

You tensed up even more as the knife cut into the skin on your left shoulder blade. It was a shallow cut, but he didn't remove the blade afterwards. You cried for a minute as brown blood trickled down your back, although soon after you realized Gamzee had no immediate plans to kill you. Karkat was wrong; of course your matesprit would never hurt you. Of course, you had to wonder... "Gamzee, what exactly are you, uh, doing?"

"I thought it was time you had something to prove to all those other motherfuckers that you belong to me." Then he took the knife and began cutting. You screamed and threw your head forward; it hurt immensely, but you weren't making an effort to get away. In fact, your smile was evident through the pain. Gamzee was doing this for you! Because he loved you; he was flushed for you and no one else! Your arms hung limp from his hands so your back was more exposed. He brushed a few stray hairs off your forehead and let go of your arms so you'd be more comfortable as he worked. He sat down and peeled you of the wall, settling you into his lap, holding you to his chest. He reached over your shoulder now to continue his design.

"Almost done, motherfucker." You buried your face in his shirt and screamed as the knife went deeper. He cut the skin right over a bundle of nerves, and your whole body was on fire with pain. He went back over the cuts for detail, and you could feel his entire forearm, slippery with thick brown blood. The knife finally left your skin, leaving a stinging sensation and a massive river of liquid flowing down your back. He took the knife and put it into his pocket. Then he stood up with you in his arms and carried you to the mirror so you could see. On your feet once more, you turned and swiveled your head around so you could see. You cried out of both pain and happiness now. There, covering the entire upper left portion of your back, was a beautiful brown Capricorn symbol, causing blood to flow down your back.

"Do you like it, Tav?" You turned around, wearing a huge smile on your face. His eyes, now framed by both brown and indigo, searched yours for approval. You ran over and hugged him, nuzzling your face into his chest.

"I love it Gamzee!" He beamed back at you, and you shared that glorious smile for a few precious seconds until yours turned into something more mischievous. He frowned seeing your new expression, unsure of what to make of your mood. "But, uh, Gamzee?"

"Yeah Tavbro?" You pushed him backwards, until he landed on the floor. Of course, you fell on top of him, your new plan coming perfectly into place. You kissed him again, deeper this time, and smirked as his hands reached up to stroke the base of your horns. While he was distracted, one of your hands a snaked down and reached the bloody knife from his pocket. You pulled away from him and giggled, sitting up on his chest.

"I think we should show them that you, uh, belong to me as well." His eyes widened with shock as he realized what you implied, but you wasted no time cutting his shirt off and disposing of the scraps near your own ruined clothes. Leaning down to kiss your matesprit, you began dragging the dull side of the knife down his chest, and felt him shiver under your touch. Breaking the kiss, you sat up again to see what you were doing more closely.

Stopping just above his hip bones, you begin to slowly drag the knife in a circle, tracing your design before you actually break the skin. Gamzee closes his eyes as he waits, and without warning you cut into his skin, holding the knife there as he did to you. A steady stream of indigo begins to trickle out, and it looks fantastic as a contrast to your own blood. Gamzee moans in pain. He could stop you if he wanted to. For some reason he doesn't.

You begin to move the knife in an antagonizing and slow manner, trying to get the circle just right. You bite your lip in concentration, drawing out even more blood. Gamzee doesn't even squirm beneath you, but his sounds betray the pain rushing through his system. You continue your circle until it comes back to where you started, then a little further. From your current point, you use the blade to make a fluid line, and a matching one on the other side. Gamzee is covering his face with his hands when you look up, trying not to cry out. You offer your hand out to him, helping him to sit up. When he sees the design on his hip, he begins to smile and shake his head as well, then lays back down. He pulls you close to him and plants a kiss on your forehead, and you lay your head on his chest. Exhausted from emotions and blood loss, you both begin to fall asleep. As you drift off, you can't help but notice how beautifully indigo and brown go together.


End file.
